


You make my heart beat skip some

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco have something (which is super cool with both of them), but they wouldn't mind at all making it exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my heart beat skip some

**Author's Note:**

> SINCE COMIC CON, I REALIZED I LIVE FOR CISCO WITH BUNS OMG HE LOOKED SO SEXY LIKE I THINK HE WAS THE SEXIEST ONE FROM THE FLASH CAST!!! (Hope you guys enjoy this piece of some needed PWP :D)
> 
> (Also, if you ship oliver x barry, [here's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7582801) something that 'happened' before the events of this fic. I just didn't want to make it a series so people don't have to feel like it happened if they don't ship it).

“Hey, wanna hang out later?” Barry asks Cisco. They’re at the team's private jet finally flying back to Central City. They’re sitting across each other, feet resting on a small table between them.

Cisco’s hair is tied up in a loose bun. He looks up from his phone, considering the offer. He’s felt disconcerted since the Oliver incident, but when he meets Barry’s soft eyes, the answer is clear. “Sure.”

* * *

At Barry’s luxurious penthouse –these days athletes are richer than movie stars- they chill at his bedroom, taking beers out of the refrigerator at the mini bar in there. On the leather couch, Cisco kisses Barry between drinks and grins. His palm caresses Barry’s thigh across his legs and after emptying his bottle, Barry speaks.

“So, what’s going on with you?” He leans on the couch edge after leaving the bottle on the coffee table.

“What do you mean?” Cisco had hoped his discontent wasn’t obvious, but apparently, he’s failed. He just wants to avoid that this becomes a _big_ deal because that would probably mean that it is going to be over, too.

“I don’t know, you’re so… restrained today.” Barry shrugs, waiting for an explanation.

Cisco sighs. “Honestly?” Barry doesn’t even nod. “It’s got me…” he’s looking for a word that doesn’t sound pathetic. Sad? Jealous? “Downhearted,” Barry’s face is confused, “since… you know, you and Oliver.”

Barry’s caught off guard. He can't believe he knows. “Oh,” he simply says.

“Yeah,” Cisco quickly adds, “I know I’m in no right to be.” He puts away his empty bottle too, trying to act casual about this.

“I just thought it was… fine. I didn’t think you’d care.” _Of course he would. You would_. “I mean, not _that_ much… And I really didn’t want you to know it, either.” It sounds so dishonest and shameless. “Not because I’d deny it, but… I know it’s not completely delightful to find out about that kinda thing.”

“Don’t worry, really. As I said, I know I’m in no right.”

“But do you want to be?” He sounds hopeful. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind at all respecting this. Making us exclusive.” He climbs on top of Cisco and straddles him. He’s in love with Cisco’s toned thighs, they’re tanned and comfortable.

Cisco scoffs. This guy is a weakness of him. He holds Barry’s hips and keeps him in place. 

“I’d be happy with it. An _us_ thing…” Barry kisses him in response, smiling wide. He’s sucking at Cisco’s lips but the latter breathes in it and it seems like he wants to say something.

“Yeah, it’s just-” His pointer is on Barry’s chest. “I just didn’t like that maybe you thought that for me, you were... a petty fuck. You’re not.”

Barry blushes. “Didn’t need to clarify it, but thanks, Cisco.” He’s about to kiss him again, but then he’s the one talking. “And I know it doesn’t make it exactly better, _but_ …” He traces Cisco’s neck with his hands. His eyes go from his lips to his brown eyes. “Oliver and I…” he sighs, “we didn’t do it.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t make it better… I really don’t want to picture you with anyone else.”

Barry smiles and kisses Cisco’s cheek, murmuring in his ear, “Enough talk.” He sucks at his earlobe to then go back to his mouth, when they start to devour each other.

Cisco is fucking anxious and he’s constantly pressing Barry’s body against his, until he’s sure he’s able to feel the hardening cock inside his bottoms. Barry moans at that, tightening his grip on Cisco’s shirt.

“Please, c’mon,” he pants desperately.

Cisco accommodates them so that Barry is underneath him on the couch. “Hey, wait.” Barry looks concerned, what would Cisco have to say? Though the look in his eyes is encouraging. “Do you have any toys?”

Barry’s imagination is going crazy and words catch up in his throat while his lips move mutely. Finally, something comes out of them. “Yeah, yeah –in that drawer over there.”

Cisco moves where he was pointed to and finds a fairly good collection of toys (that he secretly hopes no one else has used with Barry). He picks the only vibrator he can find –yeah, that’s what he was looking for- and lubricant. When Barry’s eyes land on the items, he blushes.

Cisco goes back to the couch and leaves the stuff on the table. “I just want it to be handy when it’s the right time to use it.” Barry nods, not trusting his vocal chords to be functional right now. Cisco places his legs on every side of Barry’s and starts to undress them, teasingly.

When they both remain just in boxers, Cisco licks a stripe along the band of Barry’s briefs.

“So today you’re kinky _and_ teasing. I like it,” Barry says.

Cisco smirks. “Yeah, I think me too.” He touches Barry over the layer of cloth. “I’m so happy I already know what’s underneath.”

“I’m so happy I can say the same thing.”

Cisco finally gets Barry off his underwear and the first thing he does is to jerk it off –Just a little to get him where he actually wanted Barry to be. He pours lube on his hand to make the task easier and Barry moans loudly. “ _Fuuuck_.”

He wishes he had more self-control, but Barry’s moans and naked body are too hard to resist. Cisco gets two fingers lubed too and inserts them one at the time in Barry’s butthole.

“Holy shit, Cisco.”

“I know, it’s awesome.”

After some stretching and massaging of his prostate –not too much, he doesn’t want Barry coming yet- Cisco positions himself to replace his fingers.

“Uhm, we’re not using protection or…” Barry trails off, not knowing how he’d let things progress so much before he remembered condoms.

“I’m clean, Barry.” He sees Barry’s unsure eyes that deep inside want to be hopeful. “I’m _sure_. Are you?”

Barry nods vehemently. “Really, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Cisco kisses him sweetly. “Trust me, you will.”

When Cisco enters Barry, it’s a feeling they’d both like to get inked on their skin forever.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Barry whispers. It’s too intense to have Cisco’s flesh against his exposed ass in addition to his cock so directly in contact with his body.

Cisco reaches for the vibrator and turns it on. “This is just a plus, I’m not _that_ kinky today,” he scoffs. While he moves slowly inside and out of Barry, he passes the toy all over the paler man’s chest, stopping for a little longer when he moves it across his nipples. He lowers it until it’s grazing Barry’s flushed cock.

“ _Ah_ \- Goddamit,” Barry hisses, tangling his hair in Cisco’s bun and accidentally undoing it. He keeps the hair tie in his wrist and Cisco looks down to the sight of a really smiling Barry.

“You look incredibly sexy like that, _sex hair_ on point,” Barry says and chuckles, but he’s serious on his words –he’d never had the chance to look Cisco with hair down during sex before.

Cisco smirks and puts away the toy, Barry’s awfully close by now. He starts to move more rhythmically in and out of Barry’s channel, focusing completely on him.

“You like it, heh? A bare cock in your ass, _my_ bare cock.”

Barry nods vaguely, pumping against Cisco’s pelvis too. A brown hand lands on his member, both the contrast and the feeling are mind-blowing. With the help of some cold lube and Barry’s fresh precum, Cisco easily jerks Barry off until he’s moaning indecipherable words.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Barry begs and Cisco concedes happily. He hammers his cock inside of Barry and after he intentionally hits his softest spot a few times, Barry screams unashamedly his name as he comes.

The tensing up of Barry’s inner walls and that sinful image allow Cisco to have an overwhelming orgasm he’d never forget.

Cisco kisses Barry, he’s lost in his eyes that are looking lighter than ever and he can’t be more satisfied at the thought that from now on, they are going to have a thing –how was it that he’d said it? _An us thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by several quotes from this songs: [Bajito](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi9yd-loY_OAhVHXR4KHRpwCRYQyCkIHzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbD8KB952qVA&usg=AFQjCNGGbZPIM7CtMw62HKotm7RQ3NpQ4Q&sig2=JAtAvC6Tq9FdY7y7nQlsGw), [Untouched](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=6&cad=rja&uact=8&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwi1q669oY_OAhWLJx4KHVX8DE4QtwIINjAF&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJfuUIKWyt2w&usg=AFQjCNEEiaSnleengHy__kLJc3d7y5MHmQ&sig2=u7pa_dFwoBqG3MYRl22rYA&bvm=bv.127984354,d.dmo) and [Dangerous Woman](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwih5bmqoY_OAhWE0h4KHeRmD4YQtwIIITAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9WbCfHutDSE&usg=AFQjCNHXUzfOohOMa-j02I4C69wpjtJBog&sig2=wU9X2eSL2U-ry4IuPq3WlA).
> 
> I like to think my smut writing is improving, so please lemme know if I‘m right.


End file.
